El viaje mas raro de mi vida
by clarqa minna-chan
Summary: bueno esta historia se trata de como los gemelos méxico,demuestran sus sentimientos por esa persona espesial mal sammary lo se soy nueva subiendo fic porfis complendanme mexico n x EU y Alemania x mexico s


Bueno este es uno de mis primeros fic y no estoy muy segura de cómo me salió, pero bueno :D

DISCLAIMER: Bueno hetalia no me pertenece ¬¬ y si lo hiciera ya saldría México.

Bueno soy nueva solo e echo un fic , y pues me enamore de la serie de hetalia y no podía evitarlo.

Espero que les guste, denle una chance ¿si?

porfis no sea malitos ,bueno sin más el fic

Por cierto mi personaje de México se llama: ALEJANDRO (Alex)

Era un día normal en la casa de México, si era todo linda paz, pero para desgracia de nuestro querido país esa hermosa paz no le duro ni hasta la hora de comida, ya que hubo un percance..

-HELLO MEXICO!-si ese era su percance su vecino Alfred F. Jones o mejor conocido como la representación de USA

-mierd… ¿qué pasa gringo?-nuestro querido Alejandro hacia disposición de su autocontrol

-nada… SOLO QUERIA VER A MI LINDO ALEX!-dijo o más bien grito, pero no era un grito normal ya que sonaba un poco nervioso y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, desde haci un tiempo le empezaba a decir cosas así y le ponían un tanto nervioso la verdad

-QUE CARAJO?! POR QUE TE ESTA DANDO POR DESIR ESO-no es que le molestara tanto pero lo ponía nervioso y no quería que él lo viera en ese estado y no lo aria haci que era más fácil gritarle

-porque dicen que es malo decir mentiras y callarlas cosas y como soy un Hero no debo mentir ni callar nada-respondió de lo más normal del mundo pero con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, apenas llego y ya lo había hartado

-ahhh-suspiro cansado-bueno Alfred ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto cansado haciéndole un ademan que lo siguiera a la cocina que el este ahí o significa que el no comería

-bueno….-medito un poco las palabras-creo que ya se me olvido-dijo sin más poniendo una carita de gato

-….-había agarrado un pan y lo soltó por eso-¿viniste hasta aquí y no te acuerdas por qué?... bueno quieres comer algo-no por él iba a perder su caballerosidad, después de todo el que gasto su tiempo para ir a su casa fue el así que él no perdía nada

-ok :D-fue su simple respuesta y se sentó enfrente de él y al ratito una señora les puso su comida enfrente, y esa señora era su nana y pues su carácter era fuerte pero era muy generosa sin duda una de las pocas personas en la que cofia, otra de ellas era la "catrina" pero de ella luego hablamos

-¿en serio no recuerdas?-pregunto tranquilo después de todo era Alfred y era de esperar, puede que no sea importante así que no se preocupo mucho

-creo que no era importante-dijo y luego se escuchó que llego un mensaje, luego Alfred saco su celular y puso cara de sorprendido y luego de inocente-creo que ya sé que te quería decir-dijo enseñando su celular y el mensaje aparentemente era de Alemania (doitsu *¬*) y el mensaje decía

"Alfred por favor que no se te olvide decirle a México que tiene que ir a una junta mundial, ya que tú vives cerca de él, va a ser en mi casa y voy a estar muy ocupado y no tuve tiempo para avisarle, por favor que no se te olvide ese favor"

-…..- Alejandro se quedó en shock, eso era importante, aunque no hicieran nada en las juntas era importante asistir ya que era obligatorio y si faltaban luego Antonio le regañaría-¿Cuándo se supone que es la junta Alfredo?-pregunto con calma esperando que faltaran algunos días, su hermana estaba en el sur y obviamente el no asistiría sin ella

-es… en 2 días Alex-dijo con toda la calma del mundo el americano como respuesta

o no su hermana llegaría hasta la tarde-noche y la reunión era en Alemania como podía pasarle eso además tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y todo era importante y no podía dejarlo botado …. bueno Alfred también estaba ahí por lo tanto se podrían ir juntos, bueno si aceptaba esperar a su hermana y también esperar que a ambos les grite por no avisarle, para correr a su cuarto y hacer su maleta, cuando todo eso pase ya nos podremos ir a la santa junta

-Hey Alfred-dijo con un tono calmado mientras terminaba de comer, el americano ya había terminado desde hace ratito y le volteo a ver dándole a entender que le prestaba atención haci que prosiguió-esperarías a que llegue mi hermana en la tarde-noche para asi irnos juntos los

-of course!-grito el americano sin dejarlo terminar la oración siquiera, haci que solo asintió y se fueron juntos a la sala para ver unos papeles importantes entre los dos, sip todo el trabajo acumulado era sobre el TLC por culpa de Alfred y pos´ como que lo obligo a que lo ayudara ya que Canadá ya había hecho su parte con el y solo le faltaba terminar el trabajo con él y lo aprovecho que EU este allí, ya cuando terminaron todo decidieron juagar videojuegos que Alex tenia y como muchos eran de terror Alfred se puso a gritar como niña y ya un poco mas tarde, Ana la hermana de Alejandro, sip Ana Lilia era la refrendación humana de México del sur y por lo visto venia cansada

-hola Alejandra como estas?- pregunto la recién llegada sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Alfred

-HELO ANI!-grito EU como normalmente lo hacia, haciendo que Ana se asustara al verlo ahí

-QUE CHINGADO! ALFRED NO ME ASUSTES ASI TONTO-grito asustada porque enserio no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-hola hermanita…..-ve como su hermana se pone su mano en el pecho mientras toma mucho aire, al parecer si se había sorprendido mucho-ya ya tranquila, eso respira, inhala, exhala… eso ¿mejor?-pregunto a su querida hermanita viendo como poco a poco se calmaba y controlaba su respiración se tranquilizaba

-s-si ya estoy mejor hermano… -se volteo a ver a Alfred ahora le saludo bien, y vio cómo su hermano y el americano reían nerviosamente-que paso?

-pues veras querida hermanita, este que está a mi lado-dijo señalando a Alfred que solo puso cara de inocencia-se le olvido avisarnos que en 2 dias habrá una junta en casa de Alemania y tenemos que estar presentes-y dicho y echo su hermanita iso lo que el predijo les griro, lo regaño y se fue corriendo a su cuarto para bajar con otra maleta nueva y ella con otras ropas y con una colita de caballo y aparentemente estresada por el viaje que tendría que hacer hasta Alemania(pobrecita no le dejaron descansar ni comer D:)

-¿nos vamos o que?-pregunto con un poquito de estrés en su voz, los otros dos solo asintieron no querían hacerla enojar mas de lo que ya estaba y eso ya era mucho decir, por surte los otros dos ya tenían sus maletas lista y todo, se irían en un jet para llegar rápido y descansar un poco (unos lo necesitan mas que otros) cuando llegaron y abordaron el jet, todo iba tranquilo

-¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?-pregunto con simpleza Ana sin enojo ni nada solo un poco pensativa

-porque no queríamos interrumpirte en el trabajo que estabas haciendo-dijo su hermano volteándola a ver con una sonrisa que iso que ella también sonriera con dulzura igual au querido hermano

-ja, yo termine el trabajo alas 2:00 de la tarde, sol me quede a pasar el tiempo con unas amigas-dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos serados

esa respuesta dejo a su hermano con la boca abierta

-b-bueno ya no importa ya estamos aquí-dijo tratando de sonreír y soltando una risa floja

-YES!-grito Alfred con emoción le gustaba estor con los gemelos y que ellos no le estén gritando por cualquier cosa al alzar la voz Ana lo voltio a ver para luego sonreír con perversión pero como Alfred tenía los ojos serrados no lo noto para el momento ponerse a comer hamburguesas

-y dime que hicieron cuando me estaban esperando hermanito :D-pregunto con inocencia fingido y mucha curiosidad, ella era la única que sabía lo que su hermano sentía por el rubio de ojos azules, para que le digiera y que no se sintiera tan mal ella le dijo un secreto suyo igual de personal(también le dijo quien le gusta si no me entienden :D) y esa pregunta iso que Alex se sonrojara un poco y diera n pequeño brinco haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña risa

-N-NADA!-grito muy nervioso porque sabía a lo que su hermana se refería-solo isimos el trabajo que nos faltaba del TLC y jugamos videojuegos eso es todo hermanita-dijo con mucho nerviosismo

-bueno are come que si te creo-dijo rodando los ojos y sonriendo de lado, pero para su mala suerte su hermano ya había pensado un contrataque

-y dime hermanita que piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a Alemania ¿he?-si los gemelos México se estaban bombardeando verbalmente con lo sentimientos que tenían hacia otra persona

y para su mala suerte eso era escuchado por un americano con una sonrisa boba que por primera vez no quería ser el centro de atención quería saber a lo que se referían diciendo eso con mucho énfasis (que mala soy abrí a Alfred :D)

-me podrán decir de qué hablan?-pregunto el anterior mencionado con una sonrisa inocente

-n-nada importante Alfred-dijo Alex con una sonrisa nerviosa

El viaje fue ameno pero con muchas risas de por medio ya que el rubio americano no captaba ninguna indirecta, ya cuando llegaron a Alemania se quedaron un rato en el aeropuerto para estirarse un poco ya que se habían entumido por el largo viaje de Americe a Europa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a la representación del país y dirigirse a ellos, por cierto avían llegaron en la tarde un día antes de la reunión

-hola ¿Por qué llegan hasta ahora?-pregunto cunando había llegado enfrente de ellos

-pues…-Alex iba a decir que le acababan de avisar ayer pero Alfred se le adelanto

-es que queríamos venirnos los 3 juntos pero teníamos mucho trabajo y teníamos que esperar a Aní a que llegara por que tuvo que ir a….a a un lugar de emergencia y por eso acabamos de llegar-mintió con una gran talento ya que no querían que lo regañaran

-ok, síganme por favor –dijo para luego empezar a caminar, pero había agarrado las maletas de México del sur

De lo que no se dio cuenta es que cierta mexicana estaba congelada en su lugar sin saber que hacer hasta que su hermano le agarro la mano y la jalo apara que le siguiera, ya en la casa del alemán, pero para su sorpresa el les pidió que durmieran ahí aunque le habían dicho que ellos planeaba quedarse en un hotel como todos los demás los convenció e instalo en sus habitaciones y los hermanos México le pidieron dormir juntos, ya que Ana no quería estar lejos de su hermano y menos en la casa de Alemania, el acepto ya que sabia el estado de su hermana en esa situación y digamos que el tampoco quería estar sin su hermana ya que estaba Alfred y no quería estar bajo un mismo techo con el mientras esta solo y bueno en pocas palabras ambos mexicanos se sentían muy nerviosos ,los cuatro se quedaron habrando un poco hasta que se iso tarde y los mexicanos decidieron ponerse la pijama dejando solos a Alemania y EU

-porque nos fuiste a recoger y casi nos abrigaste a quedarnos contigo embes de irnos a un hotel?-pregunto Alfred mientras tomaba la cerveza que ludwin le avía dado

-pues….-dijo volteando a verlo-por cosas-dijo nervioso y con un leve sorojo en sus mejillas4

-apuesto a que esas "cosas "-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos-es Ana

Bueno hasta aquí lo deo porque ya me dio sueño

espero que les guste y no sean malitos soy nueva en esto

comentarios?

porfiss dejen comentarios me gustaría saber si les gusto esto que yo llamo "fic"

Clarqa se despide ;D

ADIOS :D


End file.
